This invention relates generally to the field of separating stacked pallets for cleaning or other purposes, and more particularly to the field of separating stacked pallets by vertically expanding the stack, performing the cleaning operation, and re-stacking the pallets.
Vast numbers of pallets are in use in multiple industries. In many instances, the pallets become contaminated or dirty and must be cleaned prior to reuse. The dirty pallets are usually transported and stored in vertical stacks. One common technique for cleaning pallets is to handle each pallet individually by removing them one at a time from the pallet stack, washing or spraying each pallet as it is presented, then restacking the pallets. This is a very time consuming process, since each pallet must be removed from the pallet stack of dirty pallets and a new stack must be created of clean pallets.
There is a need for an apparatus and technique to separate stacks of pallets in a batch process for simultaneous cleaning of the entire stack rather than removing and cleaning each pallet individually. However, because major portions of the pallets' upper and lower surfaces are in direct contact with other pallets when stacked, or because the pallets are shaped so as to nest when stacked, it is not possible to adequately clean the pallet stack in a batch mode using typical washing and spraying techniques. This invention meets the stated need and addresses the problems inherent in the stacked pallets by providing an apparatus that vertically expands the pallet stack, quickly and easily separating each of the pallets in the stack a small but sufficient vertical distance from the other pallets such that the tops, bottoms and sides of the pallets are exposed and can be cleaned quickly and efficiently using spraying equipment. Upon cleaning, the expanded stack of pallets is then immediately contracted into a compact stack for transport.